


Out of Control

by allodo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M, Female Albus Dumbledore, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: “我想你了，” 她毫无羞赧的笑着说，愉快的眨眨眼，“我们要不要开始？”Grindelwald希望自己依然能保持一个完美的扑克脸。然而他很乐意的失败了。实际上，非常乐意。





	Out of Control

“我想你了，” 她毫无羞赧的笑着说，愉快的眨眨眼，“我们要不要开始？”

Grindelwald希望自己依然能保持一个完美的扑克脸。

然而他很乐意的失败了。实际上，非常乐意。

\---Out of Control---

一辆宽敞的黑色马车停在路边，深蓝色的厚重窗帘打开，夕阳的余辉透过车厢。穿着厚重大衣的Grindelwald推开车门，整了整衣领，然后向车夫点头致意。一张薄薄的羊皮纸在他的口袋里变成了一叠折好的深褐色方巾。

那张叠好的方巾是下属送来的消息，Grindelwald为此有些烦躁。这个消息非常简短但是很重要：一位年轻的英国人在2天前来到卢森堡，带走了一位情报官。这意味着还算不得上草包的英国魔法部似乎开了窍，开始暗地里破坏他的情报分部了。

他踩上一座三层公寓的台阶，小心的回头，确认没有人跟踪。伦敦townhouse公寓只是他众多作为秘密的宅邸中的一个，但是这是他最隐秘和最重要的一个住址。他调整好面容，尽量把事业上的烦心事抛到脑后。还没等他用上一个高级开锁咒，公寓门自动打开了。

“你好啊，”他弯曲嘴角，勉强扯出一个笑容，他不想让自己的情绪过于明显，“Albus。”

Albus就站在他面前，一头亮丽的姜色及肩大卷发，她的眼睛在门前灯光的映射下呈现惊人的透彻的蓝色。她今天穿着厚拖鞋和家居睡衣，显得非常惬意暖和。

Grindelwald赶紧把手放在她肩上，让她回到温暖的屋内，然后把门关上。

这个最重要的公寓里隐藏着他的长期情人。

他曾经把他最铁杆的下属当作同事介绍给她，但是其他追随者都不知道这件事情。其实最好没人知道这件事。可是当他向亲信展示的预言中意外的预示了他和一位高挑美人牵手之后，他也没有继续隐瞒他们。毕竟Albus只是一名学者，一位教授。他们所有人都认为，一位天才的年轻的教授，大概不怎么识人间烟火。

Grindelwald双手抱紧了Albus，脸埋在她的颈窝里。她今天没有喷香水，应该是刚洗过头，所以有波特洗发液的味道。他松开他的双手，把她的头发整理好搭在肩头，Albus笑着，她嘴角的弧度令人愉悦。Albus，每次看到你，无论你穿多老气诡异的衣服，配色有多少，我都觉得你美极了。

“发生了什么？”她大概注意到他与往常不同的表情，关切的问，她的眼睛睁得大大的。

“工作不顺利，”Grindelwald的理由信手拈来，“一个吸血鬼伤了一名同事。”真相是一个英国刚毕业没多久的愣头青硬是带走了他一个分部的情报官。

Albus忧虑的看着他，她非常清楚吸血鬼的咬伤意味着什么，“你的同事没事吗？是我认识的人吗？”

她曾经见过Rosier， Abernathy，Carrow，和Krafft。Grindelwald决定挑一个碰上漂亮女人就紧张的说不出话来的男人，这样即使有一天Albus想要核对，她的温和和善解人意可以让这位可怜的话都不利索的男士轻松过关。

“Abernathy，”Grindelwald遗憾的表示，“他被那个吸血鬼狠狠的划伤了。但是没关系，他能复原的。”

Albus的手拉住了他的大衣扣子，认真的表示，“很抱歉。”

“不是你的错，”Grindelwald真诚的说，然后解开了自己的大衣，松开了衬衫的领口。

“我有一些好消息，”Albus接过他的大衣，拿出了他叠在口袋里的方巾，递给Grindelwald，然后用无杖魔法悬浮咒把大衣挂到了远处的衣橱里。

“什么好消息？”Grindelwald脱掉了自己的马甲。然后也像Albus一样，摆动手，把它挂到了衣橱里。

“2年前我有一篇文章被北美变形学拖了很久默拒了。今天他们专门给我发了猫头鹰快信，问我是否还愿意由他们发表这篇文章。”Albus的眼睛也是愉快的。

Grindelwald差点笑出声，“你怎么回复的？”

Albus微笑着，眼睛闪闪发光，嘴角上扬，“我说我会考虑的。”

Grindelwald大笑起来。显然Albus还想说什么，但是她忍住了。大概是想让我笑的不那么放肆，但是她显然更想让我笑，因为她喜欢我的笑容，Grindelwald颇为自恋的想。

他知道今晚的走向，他们2天没见了。2天前他去处理那位英国佬惹出来的麻烦，处理了1天半，剩下半天用来鼓励或者惩罚下属。天知道他见鬼的遇上了什么麻烦，他目前其实还有后续的工作没做完。而Albus看上去心情很好，她的手总是找机会放在他的胸膛上。亲爱的，Grindelwald在心中吼叫，如果你想要，我完全可以。让那些见鬼的麻烦统统滚开，今晚只有你我。

他们随后共享了一顿丰盛的晚餐。他们面对面坐着，Albus跟他说起学校的学生，同事和其他审稿人，还有昨天和米勒娃一起逛街时看到的电影院。Grindelwald说起他们一直打算买的一条摆放在床边的地毯，他喜欢长毛的地毯，那踩上去更舒适。

在品尝火焰可丽饼的时候，Albus还特意用一个小装置熄灭了所有的电灯，只留下壁炉里的炉火熊熊燃烧。她修长的手在他眼前抚过蜡烛，火焰瞬间腾起。在这跳动的火焰下，他觉得Albus在认真的让这次2天后的晚餐变得更加浪漫。

“你又改进了那个熄灯器吗？”Grindelwald赞叹，“真是太棒了。”他发自内心的表示，“Rosier今天推荐了一家糖果店，说是非常美味，而且不怎么含糖，明天我会带一些回来。”

Albus放下了餐巾，笑的非常甜蜜。

Grindelwald觉得有些恍惚，昏黄的烛台和跳动的火焰让他感觉时间几乎定格在这一刻，温暖的火焰让Albus的头发也染上了一些金色，显得更加靓丽和蓬松。金色的火焰倒影在她的蓝色眼睛里跳动，让她非常神采奕奕。

他觉得他这时才真正放松下来，他专注的看着她美丽的眼睛，几乎说不出别的话来。过了几秒，他才回过神来。

“我想我们得把可丽饼吃完。”Albus一定有一种超越所有人的克制和掌控力，Grindelwald一边腹诽，一边颇为自愿的拿起刀叉，认真品尝。

Grindelwald可以向Albus 展示他也拥有同样的克制。

他以为他需要忍2个小时，因为Albus有吃完饭后听半个小时留声机刻录的室内乐这种习惯。

在Grindelwald收拾完碗筷之后，（谢天谢地他不用穿那件紫色和金色星星围裙）他一边用魔杖将酱料和椒盐归位，一边期待着音乐声响起。

Albus出现在他身后，穿着那件毫不凸显她身材的睡衣，但这依然让Grindelwald自己填补很多细节。她的身材依然修长，还有因为之前曾经和他一起去西班牙旅行而稍微晒黑的肩膀。Grindelwald努力保持镇定，毕竟他还要把番茄酱放好。

“我想你了，” 她毫无羞赧的笑着说，愉快的眨眨眼，“我们要不要开始？”

Grindelwald希望自己依然能保持一个完美的扑克脸。

然而他很乐意的失败了。实际上，非常乐意。

\---

Grindelwald的双手立刻抱住Albus的腰，她其实只是看上去高挑，不是那种过于瘦削的类型。她的睡衣非常温暖，盖住了她腰上的线条。Grindelwald的手挪到了她的臀部上，将她托了起来，她的双腿马上圈住了他的腰。真赞，Grindelwald想，你的大腿还是一如既往的结实，一会也一定要圈紧我。以及幸亏我时不时的亲自下场决斗锻炼我的腹肌，否则我们俩今天别想在卧室解决。

她的手臂紧紧的抱住Grindelwald的肩，在Grindelwald耳边发出了一声轻轻的“噢”，这一声期待的叹息差点让Grindelwald打个激灵，以致膝盖发软，他的脑子里已经全是涌动的潮水，耳朵也能感觉到血管充血。

Grindelwald的手在Alus的臀部上轻轻的揉捏，隔着睡衣的柔软触感已经让他心驰神往。他想听到更多她的声音，刚才那种声音让他非常激动和期待。他一边走一边弯曲指尖，挪动手掌，向内挤压她的臀肉。他一定做的很对，因为Albus一直在他耳边粗重的喘息，她的脸颊变得和他的一样烫。

当他们终于来到卧室，他把她放下来的时候，他能感觉到自己的裤子已经变紧了，毕竟刚才Albus夹他夹得很紧，Grindelwald下流的想。

Albus的脚一接触到地面，她的手就去解Grindelwald的衬衫。在她成功解开所有的扣子的时候，Grindelwald已经甩掉了自己的拖鞋，并且决定投桃报李，去解她的睡衣上衣的扣子。

操，Grindelwald想，她睡衣下面没穿任何内衣。如果她没穿内裤，操她的。

Grindelwald的大脑已经临近将要罢工的边缘，但他还是感觉到自己的皮带和裤子随着她的一个无杖魔法就不翼而飞了。这女人，真是太火辣了。他轻轻的推动她的肩膀，让她躺倒在床上，然后坐到她左侧的床边，压住了她睡衣的一角。他随后抬起她的腿，脱掉了她裤子。

他来到她双腿之间，Albus坐了起来，趁机甩掉了自己的睡衣。她捧住Grindelwald的脸颊，亲吻他的嘴唇。这个吻并不深入，但是Grindelwald喜欢她温柔的捧住他脸颊的双手，她让他感到快乐。他喜欢她舌头在自己嘴巴里的感觉，也喜欢她湿润的口腔。

“等下，”Grindelwald好不容易在亲吻之间含含糊糊的说话，因为狡猾的Albus把手放到了他的阴茎上，轻轻抚摸。就是这点触感，已经让他的阴茎变得更硬，他的呼吸变得更加粗重。他可还没这么早就令人尴尬的结束。他再次推推Albus，让她躺到床上，“让我来，亲爱的。”

“但是你这几天一直在工作，你累了。”Albus怜悯的看着他，但是她憋不住的恶作剧笑容暴露了她。

这句话很能让Grindelwald充满干劲。干得好，宝贝，Grindelwald就是这样的喜欢挑战，今晚我们会很尽兴。

Grindelwald把手放到了她的腰上，顺便给自己和Albus施了个清洁的咒语，然后抚摸她的肋骨和腰胯。慢慢的他低下头，对着她的三角形的区域吹气。然后他再次抬起头，他想看到Albus现在的表情。

Albus的笑容还没有褪去，就已经张开了嘴呼吸，她的眼睛是闭着的，这让Grindelwald有些遗憾。但是没关系，他想，这才刚开始。

他用手指抚摸她的姜色的卷曲毛发，然后摩擦她的阴蒂，当他这么做的时候，Albus的大腿终于开始颤抖了。他轻轻的摩擦那块突起。小心的对待她，他对自己说，你不希望她感到疼痛。

他的食指指腹贴着那块突起，蹭动。另一只手来握住了她的胯骨，因为她已经想要快点的摩擦而晃动臀部了。他能听她的呼吸越来越重，他抬头就能看到她的乳头随着她的呼吸起伏着。他还能感觉到他自己的阴茎已经立起来了，因为只是想象一下他插进去的感觉，就已经让他想要呻吟了。

Grindelwald趴在她的双腿之间，她的腰抖动的厉害，阴蒂也敏感的粘着他的手指。他决定让她准备的更好些。他的双手从外侧分别抱住了她的双腿，让她的双腿打开到一个角度。然后他低下头去。

Albus发出了一声惊讶的气声，然后是更加粗重的呼吸和偶尔从喉咙里发出的呻吟。Grindelwald的舌头比他的手指更热，更舒适。Grindelwald抱着她的腿，开始从阴蒂往下移动。他觉得他的头发被Albus的手指梳过。她的手指在颤抖，在僵硬，但是她一直很小心的没有抓他的头发。

终于她的手挪开，转而紧紧的揪住了床单。她在床上颤抖，上身弹动着。Grindelwald抱紧她的腿，因为她的腿想要阖上，而他一直在舔舐，亲吻和吮吸她的入口。

Grindelwald能感觉到她的入口变得湿润，他将舌头放到她的阴道里时，他甚至能感觉到她全身都震颤了一下。她好像泄露出更多的呻吟，但是他听的不是很清楚，他脑子发昏，为她包裹着他舌头的触感而激动不已，而且她的有韧劲的大腿也贴着他的脑袋。她的甬道包裹着他，他能感觉到阴道的蠕动，他也能感觉到她颤抖的已经接近失控。

随后他捕捉到了她一瞬间的僵硬，她双腿绷直又放松，身体有些出汗。他还在尽力的深入，想让她的感受更深些，他就是想象她皱紧眉头的表情也差点要射了。

“是的。”Albus轻声说，她听起来像性高潮，鼻音很重，她触摸起来也像性高潮，她全身发热柔软，Grindelwald能感觉到她的甬道变得潮湿。她的声音低沉，“是的。”再次重复了一遍。

Grindelwald马上理解了她的意思，他从她下身抬起头来，听到了Albus不满的轻哼，他低沉的笑，突然意识到自己还没带套，于是马上用了一个召唤咒，

“套套飞来！”

他满意的看到Albus疲惫又羞耻的摇头，觉得自己的恶趣味得到了最终极的满足。他赶紧给自己戴上安全套，一只手握住阿不思的腰，一只手握住自己的阴茎，然后找好一个角度。

刚刚一推进Albus的阴道，Grindelwald就感觉到她的甬道对他来说还是有些紧张和僵硬，他慢慢的找到一个更顺畅角度，然后一只手抚摸她的阴蒂。他能感觉到快感重新滑过她全身，因为她开始再次不受控的抖动，她的腰臀正在他的手中打滑。

她的阴道在他的阴茎周围蠕动的感觉非常清晰，让他头脑热的发晕。是的，他呻吟着，他能听到他自己激动的呼吸声，而Albus非常安静，她眼皮颤抖，目光发直。她是那么紧，她的甬道甚至在他向前推进时不受她控制的邀请的抖动着，让他完全没法停下来。他想进的更深些，因为她身体内部是那么滚烫。

他终于停了下来。Albus，你真棒。他的双球贴着她的屁股，没法再进一步。Albus低声的呻吟着，大腿已经在他没有注意到的时候缠到了他的腰上。

Grindelwald深呼吸了一次，尽力把注意力放到向后抽动然后向前推动的动作上，这样能让他坚持的更久些。

Albus发出了一声轻柔的近乎啜泣的呻吟，这完全让Grindelwald下身发紧。

他想听到更多这样的声音，于是他向后抽出，阴茎沾上了她的内部的温度而变得滚烫，在抽出的时候烫到了她的阴道口。Grindelwald能看出来这让她的快感又上了一个层次。她的颤抖和快感变得更加明显，她焦躁的扭动也更加迫切。他刚刚抽出就已经开始怀念她的身体箍着他阴茎的感觉，于是他迫切的再次进入，这次更加用力，更加果断。

她的手按在他的背上，拉着他，希望他贴到她身上。Grindelwald低下头，吻她的脖子和锁骨。她的柔软的乳房，加快的心跳，紧紧的握着他的阴道，还有抱着他脖子的手臂，让他近乎迷失。

他已经不知道自己抽动了多少次，只是知道他在努力的寻找最好的角度，直到Albus近乎狂野的配合他的动作。当他抽出时，Albus就后撤，而当他推进时，Albus也向他推挤。他们更紧的贴在一起，动作更加激烈。操，再来一次，再来，Grindelwald忍不住开口要求着更多，Albus回应他的是近乎同样疯狂的弹动。

太棒了。

他抽动的浑身发热，只是觉得随着每次动作，Albus的甬道再次边的越来越紧，她的躯体都处在一个类似拉紧的弓弦的状态，每一次抽动，都绷得更紧。

Albus，我的天使。他可能是吼叫了，因为他完全止不住，而Albus完全安静的痉挛着，她的表情几乎没法分清痛苦和愉悦。她的眼睛完全的失神。他仍然尽力的抽动着，因为他想看到她难以承受的表情。直到她的甬道变得那么紧，她的体温边的那么高，让他实在没法继续坚持下去。Grindelwald觉得他的腹部绷的厉害，滚烫的火花滑过全身，周围所有的世界仿佛都消失了，只有她还在。

他几乎是跌落在她身上。他们全身都湿乎乎的。

“要再来一次吗？” 许久之后Grindelwald问道，他现在脑子非常昏沉，还有力气提出问题已经让他很惊讶了。

“如果明天没有事的话，”Albus的声音也很疲惫，但很真诚，“可是明天有一个会议，教课，还要见几名学生。你听上去也很累了。”

Grindelwald几乎是立刻就睡着了。一个想法滑过脑海，完全没有引起他的注意：

这人是个克星，可是我好像爱她。

\---end---

好久不见！enjoy


End file.
